With the development of society, more and more people use bank cards. Therefore, there have been a variety of bank cards attracting people's attention, such as mini cards, multi-chip cards, a variety of commemorative cards, and so on. However, currently, the surface of the bank card is generally printed with planar graphics or pressed by the traditional mechanical mould pressing embosser to have convex letters and numbers, so as to facilitate the bank card to possess identifiability and for inscription rubbing. Therefore, it is relatively difficult to produce some personalized letters or designs. Furthermore, the original production method has the disadvantages of low speed, loud noise and high cost and may not meet the increasingly aesthetic requirements of people for the bank card.
Therefore, it is needed to provide a print method and a print device for making a bank card to solve the existing problems in the prior art.